The Magic of Love
by Light of the Nightmare
Summary: Violet Evans is a normal girl, and she is happy that way. But when her second oldest sister goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Violet finds herself tangled in the wizarding world in ways she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note : Merry Christmas again folks. But, this time I bring a gift of a preview of my newest fan fiction in the works. The magic of love. I promise its not going to be as sappy as the title may imply it to be. This has been passed my beta. I have nicked tea's beta for this. He seemed to enjoy it so I hope you guys do too. If this has a good turn out, but I imagine won't hesitate to post more chapters. I should warn you. The man characters nickname shouldn't been taken lightly. Why? *rubs hands together* you'll just have to find out. So, one final Merry Christmas, and please read and review._

* * *

Chapter 1 – Welcome to Platform 9 ¾

"Is this even a real platform?" Violet Evans frown as she looked at Lily's train ticket, she was sitting on her sister's trunk, whilst Lily was pushing the trolley her stuff was on.

"I don't know, Vi." Lily smiled. Lily and Violet Evans where the youngest sisters of Mr. And Mrs Evans. They both had fiery red hair, but lily had brilliant emerald eyes, whist Vi had more of rich forest green eyes. The oldest child was Petunia, unlike her sisters, she had blond hair, and was in a mood.

"Do you think Tuney will get over not getting into Hogwarts?" Vi asked

"Well, I hope so, but Vi, how would you feel if you didn't get in now?" Lily questioned

"I wouldn't mind." Vi smiled at her sister. "I've already planned my future! Going to Hogwarts would mess up those plans."

"Oh, really? So, what do you want to do?" Lily watched her little sister amused.

"I, my dear sister, will be become the worlds greatest writer!" Vi declared

"Of course you will, You'd make a good wrestler, or female boxer." Lily muttered "What do you think, Violent?" Vi looked at Lily with a pouting face.

"Can we not mention that nickname?" Vi asked

"Why not? Dad came up with it, so it's a good name." Lily grinned.

"Dad, I will never forgive you for that nickname." Vi said.

"You've said that at least a hundred times now." Mr. Evans smiled. "This must be it." They stopped before the pillar between platform 9 and 10.

"So, what do we do now?" Vi asked

"I remember there was something about the Pillar." Lily frowned.

"There's nothing here though!" Petunia scowled, Vi rolled her eyes.

"The wizard mention something about going through it." Vi got of the trunk and put her hand on the wall and it went through. "There's our way." Vi smiled and moved out of the way. Lily went first, pushing her trolley with her stuff. Vi took her dad's hand, he ran through with her next. It was pitch black for a moment, then it was light. Her dad stopped, but Vi's hand slipped from his and she tumbled into someone. "Oh, my! I am so sorry!" Vi gasped, a boy with black hair grinned down at her.

"Don't worry, dear maiden, everyone falls for me." He said, Vi just looked up at him, then found herself giggling. He got up and held out a hand.

"You're weird." Vi stated

"Everyone who comes here is weird, but in a special way. Are you starting this year?" The boy asked, pulling Vi to her feet.

"No, my sister is though." Vi said. "I don't know if I even have any magic in me." She looked at her hands.

"SIRIUS!" a woman screeched. The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again and smiled at Vi.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. See you when Hogwarts ends." He smiled and went off

"Vi, here you are." Lily took her sisters hand and pulled her over to Severus, another boy who was going to Hogwarts. He was Lily's best friend.

"Hi Severus." Vi waved, he smiled and in greeting. Lily hugged Vi.

"I am going to miss you." Lily said

"You are going to write every week, right?" Vi asked

"Of course." Lily nodded, there was a whistle. "We have to get on the train, I'll send you stuff, okay?"

"Okay." Vi smiled, she watched Lily get in the train. She waved as the train began to move, soon her sister and the train vanished.

"Come on Vi, lets go home." Her mom called.

"Coming." Vi sighed, she waked towards her family, her mind wondering what Hogwarts was like.

The drive home was quiet, Violet was looking out of the window.

"I saw you made a friend at the station Vi." Mrs. Evans said, Vi looked at her.

"You mean the boy I crashed into?" Vi asked

"Yes, he seemed friendly. What's his name?" Mrs. Evans smiled

"Sirius, as in like the star." Vi told her, but I only know that because a woman called him." Vi added "He doesn't know my name."

"Well, you could write to him and send it when you write to Lily. Maybe she could give it to him." Mrs. Evans suggested.

"I guess." Vi thought about it, then smiled. "We could become pen pals."

"That's the spirit." Mrs. Evans chuckled

"Why would you want to write to a freak?" Petunia growled

"They're not freaks, Tuney!" Vi looked at her oldest sister.

"Yes, they are." Tuney glared

"Girls, don't fight." Mr. Evans said, Vi refused to look at her sister for the rest of the day. Vi got in some work for her first week of being a year six. She kept looking out of the window, in hope of getting an Owl from Lily; that was how wizards communicated. How long was the trip to Hogwarts anyway?

A letter came later that evening, Mr. Evans read out Lily's letter. Petunia ignored him, but Vi listened excitedly

"Wow, a feast, on their first night?" Vi smiled

"Well, maybe you'll get a letter when you turn eleven." Mr. Evans said

"I don't want a letter. I already have a life plan." Vi told him, she yawned.

"Okay the. Time for bed you two." Mrs. Evans smiled, Vi returned to her room without an argument. She almost screamed when she saw an owl at her window. She quickly opened it anyway, and the Owl flew in. Dropping a letter on her bed before settling on her windowsill. Confused, Vi opened up the letter and began to read.

 _Dear maiden,_

 _I bet the owl surprised you. I am the one you bumped into at the train station. I would have stayed to talk more, but my mother is a bit horrid if you don't come on first call. Bonus, I know she won't talk to me at all now. But, the reasoning for that is complicated._

 _Oh, I bet you are confused on how the Owl found you. It wasn't hard at all really, you look so much like your older sister, Lily Evans, right? So, I just made my Owl follow hers. Anyway, I know this may seem odd, but I would like to be your friend, I don't know much about the world outside the wizarding world, and I would like to know more. I hope we can be friends, it would be awesome. Have a nice night._

 _Sirius Black._

Vi smiled brightly, grabbing some paper and a pen and began to write a reply

 _Sirius Black,_

 _Nice name. And yes, everyone says how much I look like Lily. Sorry to hear that the relationship between you and your mom is strained. My relationship with my oldest sister is like that currently. I should really introduce myself, I am Violet Evans. But everyone calls me Vi. I would kind of hoping we'll could be friends too. Like Pen pals. I've never had a pen pal before, so I though it would be cool. And I am so sorry from running into you at the station. I hope you have a good first day at Hogwarts tomorrow._

 _Vi Evans._

"Um, could you take this Sirius?" Vi folded the letter. The owl took it into its beak and flew off. Vi watched it go. "A Pen pal." Vi muttered gleefully, she shut her windows and curtains and got ready for bed. Vi tucked herself into bed. "Maybe I would like to go to Hogwarts after all."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Right, I decided to post the second chapter seeing how there are quite a few people who seem to enjoy the first one._

 _Guest: Thanks for pointing out the Title mistake, as you can see I changed it. I am glad you like and I hope you enjoy what I have planned._

 _HPuni101 - A late Happy new year to you too. And I do hope you like what I have written for future chapters._

 _Something526 : Well, I glad the first chapter made you feel interested to read the next installments._

 _Now, I am going to be honest, I have written part of chapter nine down in the special note book for the fanfic (A special Newt Scamander note book.) And, I try and cover three pages in it and I have reach a part were writers block is stopping me from being inspired for it. Past that point I'm fine, I have even planned a little of 200 chapters for this fanfiction...yes, over 200 chapters. I might break it into two stories, or three. Not sure. I will be willing to accept ny suggestions you, my readers, have. Anyway, went a little off._

 _Thanks to my beta for looking over this chapter._

 _Please Read and Review, I can't make changes if you don't share your opinions. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this installment of The Magic of Love!_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Family issues

Vi was grateful when her school started up again. She told all her friends about her new pen pal, but she didn't say anything about the secret wizarding war.

"Wow, so you really do have a pen pal?" Her friend Rosie asked.

"Yes, he's really cool." Vi nodded "He's going to the same school as Lily."

"I heard she is going to a boarding school now, which one?" Rosie asked

"Oh, it's a cool one, but it's not around here. Only a few people are chosen to join each year, I don't really remember it's name." Vi lied quickly

"Will you go there?" Rosie frowned.

"I don't know yet." Vi said "But, I might not. I have my dream to go after anyway."

"So, you still want to be a writer then?" Rosie smiled

"Of course." Vi nodded "If bit, I might become a teacher."

"That would be nice. But, if I was a teacher, I would be a fun teacher." Rosie thought about it. Vi thought too.

"I would be a fun teacher too, but I think I would also be a firm teacher, in a good way though." Vi decided.

"So, an author or a teacher?" Rosie grinned

"I don't know, I bet I could be both." Vi smiled

"Oh, really?" Rosie asked

"Yes, Really. Oh, breaks over. Race you to class!" Vi ran towards the door, Rosie was close behind her.

"How was your day?" Mr. Evans asked as they walked home

"It was fun. Dad, do you think I could be an Author and a teacher?" Vi said

"If you work hard, you can be whatever you want to be." Mr. Evans smiled

"What did you want to be dad? When you were may age?" Vi looked up at him

"Um, I can't remember what I wanted to be when I was your age, but I did want to be a chef. To work in a big fancy restaurant, before I could start my own. That was my biggest dream." Mr. Evans smiled, "Then I met your mother, and well, I couldn't think of anything I would rather have then my family."

"You can cook?" Vi asked, causing him to laugh.

"Yes, but your mother likes to be in charge of the kitchen." Mr. Evans nodded

"Um, could you teach me to cook dad?" Vi smiled

"Of course, Saturday we'll claim the kitchen, okay?" Mr. Evans chuckled

"Okay." Vi nodded happily.

Whilst Mrs. Evans was making dinner, Vi wrote a letter to Lily.

 _Lily,_

 _How's Hogwarts? Make any new friends? What are your lessons like? Have you learnt any magic yet? School has started out fine for me. Though my new teacher isn't as nice as Mr. Davie was. The new teacher told Rosie off after she got up to receive a pen she had dropped, can you believe that? Also, do you know a Sirius Black? I bumped into him at the train station, he seems nice, we've become pen pals! I can't wait for Christmas, so we can see each other again._

 _Lots of Love_

 _Vi_

"Oh, is that from Lily?" Mr. Evans asked, Vi looked up to see the Owl that had delivered Sirius' letter.

"It's from my Pen pal!" Vi smiled

"Pen pal?" Mr. Evans repeated, Petunia looked up and her mom peeked in from the kitchen as Vi took the letter.

"The boy I bumped into at the train station. Sirius Black, he wrote to me on the first, I've been waiting for a reply." Vi opened the letter and began to read.

 _Dear fallen maiden,_

 _That stuck now as your nick name. I shall always refer to your as the fallen maiden. And don't worry about running into me, it's good, you didn't hurt me or anything. So, what is life like for you in the Muggle world? Oh, you probably don't know, Muggle is the word we use for non-magic folk. So, your sister is classed as a muggle-born. I am classed as a pure-blood. Unfortunately, like most pure-blooded families, my family hates anyone with a drop of muggle blood in them. Just so you know, I am nothing like them, I am really interested in what you do. Do you have school too? What do you learn? Do you get to take pets too? I have so many more questions, But, I don't really want to waste your times. I am looking forward to your reply._

 _Sirius Black_

Vi giggled at the letter.

"What's he said?" Mr. Evans was frowning.

"He is a pure-blooded wizard and he wants to know about is non-magic people, despite how much the rest of his family hate people like us." Vi smiled

"Well, I made some cookies today, you could send him a few." Mrs. Evans suggested.

"Don't encourage them." Mr. Evans said

"Oh, seriously, she is only ten years old. What could they possibly do?" Mrs. Evans sighed "They are only friends."

"I'll send him some cookies. Your Cookies are the best Mom!" Vi beamed, she began writing back to Sirius.

 _Sirius,_

 _Fallen maiden is better then Violent any day. Violent is a nickname my dad came up with, it's better not to ask. I have only started my sixth year today. My teacher is mean. We learn stuff like Maths and Science, and we can't take pets. As for your family, I know not everyone is like their parents. My oldest sister Petunia hates wizards, and she keeps calling you guys freaks. I don't agree with her, you guys are human too, you're just different. Then everyone is different. And if you want some questions answered, ask away. If you write all your questions out like a quiz, I could easily answer then all. I am sure it won't take that long anyway. My mom gave me some cookies to send to you. I hope you like them._

 _Vi_

She folded the letter as her mom placed a small wrapped box on the table.

"Please take these to Sirius." Vi said, the Owl hooted, taking the letter in its beak and the box in its talons. The Owl left through an open window.

"Don't go getting any ideas." Mr. Evans warned

"Idea's about what?" Vi asked confused, Mrs. Evans sighed.

"She won't always be your little girl." Mrs. Evans whispered to her husband.

"We'll see about that." Mr. Evans replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_

 _Guest - Yeah, Mr Evans is going to get better. and Yes, I know what is going to happen in them all, but, it's just putting that into wards. It's not easy, but I'll get it done!_

 _Something526 - Violet was born on the 1st August, she is one year younger then Lily, but if she was in Hogwarts she would be two years below her. I took forever deciding how old Vi was going to be, because it had to fit my plans. As for Publishing on a regular basis, I will try. The lion within is the one I work on the most, and these Chapters go through a beta, but he's like super fast at getting these back to me, I was thinking maybe do what my Friend Tia does, and use the weekends. Either Saturday's or Sundays, or maybe both. I will start getting into a pattern with this story. And you won't really understand her nickname until chapter 27, which seems a long way off, but I will try and get these chapters up for you. But after 27, her nickname will come to surface a lot more, so there is something to look forward too.  
_

 _So, here is the latest chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. I will see if I can type, beta and post another chapter tomorrow. Read and Review.  
_

* * *

Chapter 3 – To befriend your sister's enemy

Vi was sat in school, doing her work as usual. But, today, Vi was not her usual happy self. Last night, she had received a letter from Lily, telling Vi to stop talking to Sirius, because he was a trouble maker and a bully. Mr. Evans agreed that if Sirius was what Lily claimed him to be, then it would be best if Vi stopped talking to him, and even thought Mrs. Evans was reluctant to agree at first, she did in the end. Vi had to wait for a letter from Sirius before she could tell him. The thing was, Vi didn't want to stop talking to Sirius. She was in a dilemma. The day passed quickly, and Vi was silent on the way home, and was even silent whilst she did her home work.

"Are you okay Vi?" Mr. Evans asked "I'm fine." Vi replied, before falling silent again.

"Are you ill?" Mrs. Evans placed her hand on Vi's forehead. "You are a little warm."

"I'm fine mom, honestly. I am just tired." Vi sighed

"An early night for you then." Mr. Evans said

"Okay." Vi nodded. She ate her dinner and then went up to bed. Sirius' owl was waiting patiently at her window. She let it in and took the letter.

 _Lily warned me to stop talking to you, and that you wouldn't reply to my letters again. If that is true, is fine. I just thought you would like to know that I know._

 _Sirius._

Vi re-read the letter with a scowl, she grabbed some paper and a pen, before writing a reply.

 _I never said I would never reply to your letters again. That's just Lily saying that, and my family. I like writing to you, you are the coolest person I know. I don't want you to stop being my friend, just tell your owl to drop any letters on my bed, I'll leave my window open. We can be secret pen pals._

Vi gave the note to the owl and it took off. Vi watched it.

"Please stay my friend." She whispered.

The next morning, Vi woke up due to a letter landing on her face. She yawned and sat up, looking at her clock. It was half and hour earlier then her normal waking time. She opened the letter.

 _Really? Great! I will send a longer letter tonight._

Vi smiled, her secret Pen pal, Sirius Black.

The months passed quickly, Lily never mentioned Sirius in her letters again, her family never mentioned him either and Vi kept writing every day. Sirius told her all about growing up in a pure-blooded family and Vi told him all about growing up in a muggle family. But, soon Christmas was upon them. Sirius told her he would be going home, he suggested that they could meet on the platform. Although Vi like the idea, she was worried about how her family would react. Sirius understood and instead they agreed just to wave to each other.

"So, you excited to see Lily again?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Of course, it's be four months since she started!" Vi said, she was the first to run through the barrier, she waited for her family to join her. Vi watched as the Hogwarts express pulled up.

"Mum..." Vi turned, and looked around. Where was her family? "Mum?" She called. She began to wander around looking for her family. She bumped into someone. "I'm sorry..." Vi looked up at a scary looking woman.

"Muggle." She snarled, Vi stepped away from her.

"Vi?" She turned to see Sirius, looking rather concerned.

"I lost my parents. I waited for them. To come through the barrier...I can't find them..." Vi began to cry.

"I saw them just over there. I'll take you to them." Sirius glared at his mother, before leading Vi away. "So much for just waving." He chuckled.

"I just can't believe I never noticed them coming through the barrier." Vi sniffed.

"Vi!" Lily cried, she hugged Vi. "Where were you?"

"I was waiting, but I didn't see anyone come through." Vi explained. "Sirius said he saw you, so he showed me where you were." Lily glared at him.

"What are you after?" Lily scowled. Sirius held up his hands.

"Nothing. I had better go before my mother thinks I am too 'contaminated' to enter the house. See you later, Vi." Sirius walked off.

"Bye, and thank you!" Vi waved, she looked at Lily. "He's nice."

"He's a bully, he keeps picking on Severus." Lily said

"Tuney was mean to you before you left." Vi replied, Lily stopped.

"I just don't want you to get into trouble, Vi..." Lily sighed.

"I might not even get into Hogwarts. I have never shown any magical ability. So, how on earth am I going to get into trouble?" Vi asked. "Besides, we are only writing to each other."

"Vi, sweetheart..." Mr. Evans began

"Please dad... Sirius and I have been writing since they started Hogwarts. I haven't changed, have I?"

"She has become quicker at doing work and chores." Tuney said

"And her grades haven't fallen." Mrs. Evans added "And they seem to get along so well, but how he spoke of his mother..."

"She doesn't like him because he is a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin." Lily and Vi said together.

"And he is friends with me, and I am a muggle." Vi added.

"You're going to keep writing to him, no matter what anyone says, aren't you?" Lily smiled at her younger sister

"Yep, we will either be pen pals or secret pen pals." Vi nodded, grinning.

"Fine you can keep writing to him, but if your grades fall..." Mr. Evans said

"You make sure I stop writing to him. Thanks Dad." Vi smiled

"I still don't like him." Lily muttered as they left King Cross Station.

That night, dinner was interrupted by Sirius' owl dropping a letter and a little box on to Vi's plate.

"He got you something?" Lily seemed surprised

"Can I open it now?" Vi looked at her parents.

"You may as well." Mum nodded. Vi opened the box, inside was a single badge, it was yellow and had what looked like a badger.

"That's...I wonder where he was able to get that from..." Lily frowned, Vi picked it up, and examined it closely.

"What is it? I mean I know its a badge, but what does the colours and badger mean?"

"That's one of the house crests. I am a Gryffindor. Mine is red and gold with a lion. That one is for people in the Hufflepuff house." Lily explained, then she laughed. "You would totally be a Hufflepuff!"

"A Hufflepuff." Vi repeated.

"Okay, that was nice of him." Lily frowned as if trying to make herself hate him again.

"What does a Hufflepuff represent? What are they good at?" Vi asked

"It's not what they are good at Vi. Each house has a main trait. Gryffindor's are Brave, Ravenclaw's are clever, Slytherin's are Ambitious and Hufflepuff's are loyal. From what I have heard from older years is that there is nothing stronger then a Hufflepuff's loyalty, and if you lose that, you will never get it back. But, from my own experience, they are the kindest, sweetest house there is. They are always willing to lend a hand when needed. Though, I am not sure they have an angry bone in their body." Lily told her. "I really hope you'll get to join me at Hogwarts, you'll just love it."

"Maybe going to Hogwarts would be fun after all." Vi smiled, looking down at her badge.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note : Another update. Thanks to my beta for looking over this a while ago. The last three reviews really got me thinking. I know Hogwarts letters need to have a letter sent back to Hogwarts no later then the 31st of July. so, being born on 1st August means they missed the deadline by a day. That was my theory on things as in college, I was still eligible for free education even though I turned 19 in November because I was still 18 on the 31st August. That was my logic. But, also, another way of seeing is, That my brother is two years younger then me, but because of his date of birth he is the year below me. It is all about when the enrollment deadline is for the schools. That is why I worked out Vi would end up being two years below her sister. I can't really say much more, Vi may or may not get a letter. And the story shouldn't change much if I moved Vi to the year below Lily.

So, thank you the two guests and Nanettez for reviewing.

For the sake I have already written down 9Nine chapters, I probably won't be change Vi's year. Just so it is easier for me. I don't fancy rewritting the chapters again. So, you won't find out if Vi is a witch until Chapter 12. I have planned to do five chapter per Hogwarts year, and one chapter on the holiday's between each year.

Soooo, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wont be updating again until next Saturday. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 4 – A Merry Christmas

"Vi, it's Christmas." Lily whispered. Vi groaned and yawned, momentarily vanishing under her blankets, before peeking out from under the covers.

"I'm up." Vi yawned, she sat herself up. "Good morning."

"Morning. This is from me." Lily placed a box on Vi's lap.

"What is it?" Vi asked.

"Open it and find out." Lily said, with a grin. Vi opened the gift, and smiled.

"A scarf!" Vi pulled it out and wrapped it around her neck. "It's so warm..."

"I wrote to a friend of mine in Hufflepuff. I asked if she had a spare house scarf, because I thought you would like one as a gift. She did, and sent it to me." Lily explained. "Now, you have a badge and a scarf."

"Thank you so much." Vi hugged her. She then opened a draw and pulled out a small box. She held it out to Lily. "This is yours." Lily opened the box and tip the thing on to her hand. It was a hand-made modal of an old wizard's hat. "It's meant to be ..." Vi began

"The sorting hat. Thank you Vi, I love it." Lily hugged her.

"Lily! Vi! Time to wake up." Mrs. Evans called.

"We are!" The sisters called together.

"Let's go join them." Lily took Vi's hand as they went downstairs.

"Merry Christmas Nana!" Vi opened the door to her Nana and Granddad.

"And a very merry Christmas to you to, Vi." Nana hugged her. She led them into the living room.

"Mom, dad." Mr. Evans smiled "We were just getting ready to open presents."

"Ah, we haven't missed it then, good." Granddad smiled. He added three wrapped gifts under the tree.

"Right, you can open them now." Mrs. Evans said, Vi and Lily went for the presents from their Nana and Granddad. Petunia went for the biggest one she had.

"Wow!" Lily smiled, opening a box to reveal a hair clip with a fake, but life-like, lily on it. Vi got one like it, but it had a bunch of violets on it.

"Thank you!" Vi tried putting it on, but Lily had to end up helping her.

"It suits you Vi." Lily smiled, Vi smiled back. Once the presents had been opened, Lily and Vi were sitting by the fire place. Lily was reading from one of her school books. Nana was helping Mrs. Evans in the kitchen, Petunia was reading and Granddad and Mr. Evans were playing chess.

"What's that?" Vi asked, pointing at a part of the book.

"That's a spell to create light." Lily answered.

"Like turning your wand into a flashlight!" Vi gasped

"Sort of, yeah. There is also a spell to unlock locked things, like doors, or treasure chests." Lily told her.

"That is so cool." Vi grinned

"Well, maybe you will get a Hogwarts letter too." Granddad said, moving one of his knights.

"But, I haven't shown any magical abilities." Vi told him

"And, I have heard it is uncommon for two children from a muggle family to have magical abilities." Lily added.

"Uncommon, but not impossible." Mr. Evans muttered, looking at the chess board.

"Dad, your bishop can take his rook." Vi looked over at their game

"Thanks sweetie." Mr. Evans made that move.

"At Hogwarts, the chess pieces move all by themselves. You just tell it where to go and it goes." Lily said. "It looks fun, and brings a lot more excitement to the game of chess."

"I want to play that kind of chess!" Vi said

"I'll see if I can get one." Lily told her.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Evans called. Everyone went into the dining room, Lily sat next to Vi.

"So, how are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Nana asked Lily as they ate dinner.

"I's fun. A lot of my teachers have told me I am currently top of most of my lessons." Lily smiled

"That's good, what do you learn there?" Nana said

"Well, Charms, Potions, Herbology, and a few other things. In my third year, I will get to study Care of Magical Creatures." Lily smiled. "There is a text book written by an ex-Hogwarts Student, Newt Scamander. He was a Hufflepuff, but I heard he was expelled. Then he travelled around, studying assorts of Magical creatures, before writing the book."

"Wow…" Vi smiled. "What sort of Magical Creatures? Are there Dragons?"

"Yes, there are several breeds of dragons. There is also something called Thunderbirds, native to America. They create some huge thunderstorms whilst flying. And something called an Acromantula, which is a giant spider that is intelligent enough to be able to speak!" Lily looked at Vi.

"I don't like Spiders…" Vi frowned.

"I know, but you'll be glad to hear that there are no Acromantula's living in Britain. And trading their eggs is illegal." Lily put an arm around her younger sister.

"That's good." Vi sighed and took a big bite of her dinner.

"Can we not talk about this at the dinner table?" Petunia scowled.

"Okay. Nana did you see what my Pen pal sent me for Christmas?" Vi smiled, Lily tried not to laugh, as Petunia glared at Vi.

"No, but we have heard of your new friend." Nana shook her head. "Why don't you tell us about him."

"He's called Sirius Black, and ran into him when we first got on the platform, literally." Vi told her, "We've been friends ever since."

"He is in my house." Lily added

"Really? What is he like in school?" Granddad asked

"A trouble-making Prankster. He is best friends with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus is quite nice, actually, although he is a little weird, sometimes he just vanishes." Lily said

"Sirius is hated by his family because he broke their tradition and was sorted into a completely different house. That and we are friends, his family doesn't like Muggles." Vi nodded. "But, he got me my very own Hogwarts Badge for Christmas! And Lily got me a matching Scarf.

"Yeah. Oh, Vi worked out if you got a Hogwarts letter when you would get it!" Lily smiled at Vi.

"Lily, I am one year younger then you, I would get it next year." Vi said

"Nope, See, everyone gets their letter on their 11th birthday. But, the letter needs to be returned by the 31st July. As you were born on the 1st August, you would have an extra year to wait." Lily explained.

"So, I would be two years under you, and be the oldest in my year?" Vi frowned

"Pretty much." Lily nodded

"So, you may get a letter in two years' time, Vi." Granddad smiled

"I wouldn't mind, but I don't mind if I don't. I have already planned what I want to be." Vi told them

"An Author." Lily said

"Not anymore." Vi shook her head. Her family looked at her surprised.

"What do you want to do now then?" Lily asked, intrigued.

"It's a secret." Vi smiled brightly.

"Well, I hope you achieve your dream Vi." Nan told her.

"I will achieve it!" Vi nodded

"Well, who's ready for Pudding?" Mrs Evan's looked around the Table.

"ME!" Lily and Vi raised their hands and giggled happily.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_

 _Sorry this is late, I was going to update this on Friday, but my beta as ill and busy. But Saturday he had forgotten that I asked him to look over it, and when he did finally send it to me, I was asleep. So, I am sorry I will try and update more chapters next weekend._

 _To guest number one: Vi's career will have a big part in future chapters, not just yet though. And I will be following the Canon as much as I can. But, let's say Vi character defiantly makes several changes to it, and to some of the characters themselves (You'll find out who sooner or later). But, yes, the prophecy, the death of Lily and James, the basic story line of Harry losing his parents and all his troubles in Hogwarts will be included in this story, with a few additional bits._

 _And to guest number two: I will try and speed things up, and more Sirius you say? There is going to be so much Sirius to come, and James, and Remus. Who knows what could happen?_

 _Quick thanks to my beta for looking over this again. Such a big help!_

 _Anyway, hope you enjoy this Chapter! Read and Review_

* * *

Chapter 5 – An end of the first good year of many.

"The train's coming!" Vi told her parents, as the Hogwarts express chugged towards them.

"Yes, we can see it." Mr Evans laughed. "Are you going to look for that friend of yours?"

"He said he would find me." Vi smiled as the red train stopped. She tried to see her sister or her friend in the sea of students coming from the Train.

"I found Little Evans!" A voice called out, a boy shouted. Vi looked at him, he had messy black hair, hazel eyes and glasses.

"Stay away from my sister, Potter." Lily appeared next to her sister, glaring at the boy.

"Calm down Evans, Sirius was the one looking for her, I was just helping." Vi looked at him, this must have been James Potter.

"Sirius did promise to meet me at the station today." Vi told her.

"Oh, right. Be careful with Potter." Lily warned and went over to their parents.

"Vi!" Sirius came over.

"Hi! How was the ride back?" Vi smiled

"It was great. I got you this. Seeing as how you've never had our kind of sweets before." Sirius passed her a box.

"What is this?" Vi muttered, she opened the box and jumped as a brown frog jumped out. She giggled. "A chocolate Frog." She said

"Yep. Each one comes with a collectable card with a famous witch or wizard on it." Sirius nodded, Vi looked at the Card.

"I got someone called Godric Gryffindor." Vi told him,

"You're joking!" Sirius, James and two other boys looked over her shoulder."

"I've been after that card for years!" James Potter groaned. "This is not fair at all!"

"It really is a rare card." A sandy haired boy said. "I'm Remus, by the way."

"Remus Lupin, my sister told me about you. That means you're Peter Pettigrew." Vi looked at the fourth boy, who nodded.

"That is the perfect card to start off your collection. I'll send you my doubles with my next letter." Sirius grinned.

"Thanks…but who is Godric Gryffindor?" Vi asked

"Vi! Time to go!" Mr Evans called.

"Okay, you'll have to tell me in the letter." Vi smiled. "Bye, Boys!" She rushed over to her family, hugging her sister.

"She is Awesome!" James said. "But, I bet Big Evans would kill me if I ever tried being her friend."

"I am quite surprised about their personalities are almost the opposite of each other." Peter muttered

"You mean, the fact she doesn't hate us as Lily does?" Remus looked at the smallest on in their group.

"Oh, man. It's my mom. See you guys later." Sirius sighed

"Good luck Sirius." James told him.

"Hey Lily can I ask you something?" Vi asked

"Sure, what is it?" Lily, who had been speaking to Severus, looked over at her. Her parents were dropping Severus off home.

"Who is Godric Gryffindor? Sirius gave me…" Vi began

"So, you really are speaking to him?" Severus said

"Yes, is that wrong?" Vi frowned

"He's going to end up on the wrong side of the law when He leaves Hogwarts, if he isn't expelled first. It would be best to speak to a more respectable wizard if you want a Pen pal." Severus told her, Vi looked at him.

"You know what? I'll just wait for Sirius' letter about this Godric guy." Vi looked out of the car window. Lily frown, looking at her sister sadly.

"A letter came for you Vi." Nana said, as Vi and Lily got through the door.

"Came by Owl." Petunia scowled

"It's from Sirius! I'll be upstairs!" Vi took the letter and rushed to her room. She opened the letter as she sat at her desk and began to read.

 _Hey Vi,_

 _You wanted to know about Godric Gryffindor. He was one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Each founder created one of the Houses of Hogwarts. So, Godric founded Gryffindor. The other founders were Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. The founders built the school by themselves, that is SO cool, right? The founder cards are rare, but here are a few more to add to your collection._

 _How is everything going in your world. My mom blew up at me again for not being a Slytherin. She can't stand the fact I'm a Gryffindor. I might live the life of a muggle after Hogwarts, it seems relaxed compared to our world. I hope you are having a better evening._

 _Sirius_

Vi re-read the letter sadly, she wished she could do something to cheer up her friend, she had an idea, Vi rushed downstairs.

"Mom, do we have any of those cookies I baked left?" Vi asked

"Yes, why?" Mom nodded

"Sirius is having family issues again. I want to send some cookies to him to cheer him up." Vi said

"I see. I'll pack a few up and bring them up." Mom smiled

"Thank you." Vi nodded and returned to her room. She began writing a reply.

 _Sirius,_

 _Sorry to hear that. Your mom seemed horrible when I bumped into her at Christmas. I wouldn't be able to live with someone like that. And if you want a muggle life, you can easily move away from your mother. If you do move away, you can help me with my dream, but I won't tell you what it is at the moment. Life here is good though, I'll see if my parents will let you visit during the holidays, I've never asked for a friend to come around before. It could be a lot of fun. And thanks for the cards. I hope you enjoy these cookies, I baked them myself._

 _Vi._

Mom put a box of cookies next to her.

"Mom, can Sirius come down over the summer?" Vi asked

"We'll see. Dinner is in a few minutes." Mom smiled

"Thanks mom." Vi folded u the letter and tied it to the box. A hoot come from outside and Sirius owl flew in. "Where you waiting long? Sorry. This is for Sirius." The Owl picked the box up with its talons and flew off. "The holidays should be fun." She muttered, before heading downstairs for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes : It has been ages since the last update. I am so sorry, writers block has been hell! But, I am finally getting ideas for how each chapter should go. This has yet to be betaed. I have sent to my beta, but he hasn't gone ver it yet, and I just wanted to post it asap. You've been waiting long enough, so here is the un-betaed version of Chapter 6, please enjoy._

 _Read and Review._

* * *

Chapter 6 – A Magic Mirror

Vi sat at the window looking out, almost as if she was a lost puppy at a shop window. Her dad had gone to pick Sirius up, she had been able to persuade her parents to let Sirius visit. Petunia had gone to see a friend and Lily had gone to see Severus. So, she and Sirius had the house to themselves, aside from her parents. Vi had claimed the dining for the day, her parents were going to be in the living room, she had baked a few things ready for his visit.

"He's here!" Vi smiled as her dad's car drove into the drive way. Sirius got out and waved at Vi, who waved back.

"Thanks for inviting me." Sirius said as he got inside.

"I couldn't leave you at home all holiday." Vi smiled. "I have claimed the dining room for today. I made a lot of treats for your visit too!"

"You really didn't have to do that." Sirius told her.

"I know, but I did." Vi grinned.

"Hello Mrs. Evans." Sirius noticed Vi's mom watching them with a smile.

"Hello, Sirius dear." Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Come on!" Vi showed him to the dining room.

"Wow, you made all of these?" Sirius looked at the table of treats.

"I had a bit of help from my mom and dad. But, surprisingly, it turns out I am not a bad cook." Vi nodded. They sat at the table. "so, how have your holiday's been so far?"

"Not that bad. James and I have come up with a way to talk without needing to send letters." Sirius told her.

"You got a phone?" Vi asked.

"That's the muggle device that you can speak to other people with, right?" Sirius frowned

"Yep, you don't have phones?" Vi was surprised.

"We can't, muggle devices malfunction around too much magic." Sirius explained. "Anyway, we found a way and I wanted to give you this." Sirius pulled and object from his pocket.

"A mirror?" Vi asked

"A two-way mirror, well, three way. This mirror will allow you to contact either me or James. Just say the name of the person you wish to talk to, and you will be able to see and talk to them." Sirius smiled.

"That is amazing. Magic is so useful." Vi said

"Well, this one is yours." Sirius passed it to her.

"Thanks, so, have you tried it yet?" Vi looked at him.

"Yeah, watch this." Sirius looked at the Mirror. "James Potter." The Mirror didn't change, the next thing Vi knew she was three other boys'.

"Incredible! Vi muttered.

"Hi James." Sirius grinned, the boys jumped and looked at the mirror.

"Hi James, Remus, Peter." Vi smiled.

"Wow, you really got out of that place to visit little Evans." James smirked. "Lily hasn't killed you yet?"

"My sister is out with Severus." Vi frowned at his name.

"Has he been bothering you little Evans?" James asked.

"You did look rather angry when you said his name." Sirius added.

"On the way back from the train station after Hogwarts ended, my dad was giving Severus a lift home. I was asking Lily about Godric Gryffindor, but I never got a chance to finish the question. As soon as I mentioned Sirius' name, he began saying Sirius is nothing but a trouble maker, and was going to end up on the wrong side of the law when he leaves school." Vi stopped. "I know you guys pick on him and all, and I don't agree with it of course, but… I don't like people forcing their own opinions of people upon me in hope I will share their opinion. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, and it a reasonable reason to dislike someone, other than James, who just hates him." Remus smiled.

"How are you so different from you sister?" James asked amazed, Vi giggled.

"I'm not." She replied.

"You're not." James, Sirius and Peter looked at her surprised. Remus just shook his head.

"You are just receiving different emotions from us. You pick on Severus; thus, Lily doesn't like you. But, you guys seem pretty cool to me." Vi told them.

"Once again, she makes sense. I think like her, it would be nice to have a friend that actually makes sense when they talk." Remus said.

"Hahahaha, very funny Remus. So, you don't hate us?" James asked

"Not in the slightest." Vi fell silent, there was voices coming from the living room. "Uh oh, my sister is back."

"Oh, dear. We'll let you go. Good luck Sirius." James said, the Mirror returned to normal.

"This is going to be awkward…" Sirius said, helping himself to a cookie.

"Yeah, but Lily gets to see Severus, so I should get to see you." Vi smiled. "You should send some of this stuff to James and the others.

"That would be a cool idea, but these cookies are mine, and I am not going to share them." Sirius said, Vi grinned.

"I want to open a bakery now." Vi said

"Huh?" Sirius looked at her.

"It' my new dream. To open a bakery. My dad had a dream like it, but never achieved it." Vi explained. "So, I want too. To bake all sorts of treats and make people happy. It would be nice to make stuff that will make people happy."

"That is quite a dream. I hope you get to live it, I will be a regular customer." Sirius smiled

"Thanks." Vi took a cupcake.

"Hey Vi…" Lily and Severus entered the dining room. "what's he doing here?"

"Vi asked him around, isn't that sweet?" Mrs Evans said

"Mom, he…" Lily began.

"Lily, I don't argue when Severus comes around!" Vi told her

"But Severus…" Lily started

"He tried 'warning me about him! As if I didn't know!" Vi said, clenching her fists.

"okay, Vi, just calm down." Lily said

"What I said is true though! He is probably only friends with you to have more chances to get at me."

"Of course, I can't make friends because they just want to use me to get at you. The whole world revolves around. How come I never saw that before! It's nice to know you have such high opinions of me Severus!" Vi growled, Sirius grabbed her arm when it looked like she was going to dive at Snape. Mr Evans walked in. He placed a hand on Vi's head.

"Vi, calm down. Okay?" He said calmly. Vi took a deep, shaky breath.

"I guess we are even now Lily. I hate your friend and you hate mine." Vi sat down, Sirius quietly passed her a cookie. She accepted it and began nibbling on it.

"Lily, maybe it would be wiser to keep Severus and Vi apart." Mr Evans said.

"Right. Come on Severus." Lily and Severus went into a different room.

"I am sorry I caused you this much trouble. It's no secret I don't like Severus, I never really expected him to take our friendship out on you though…" Sirius apologised.

"You said and did nothing wrong!" Vi told him and smiled. "Besides, who are my friends is my business, I don't care what others think! I do care when they think I am friends with someone who is my friend for another reason."

"Vi is right. Thank you, for not kicking up a fuss, unlike you, young lady." Mr Evans looked at Vi.

"Ladies don't start fights, but we can finish them." Vi smiled proudly.

"This is from the Aristocats, isn't it?" Mr Evans smiled.

"The Aristocats?" Sirius asked

"It's a film, made by Disney. Haven't you seen it?" Vi frowned

"Many muggle inventions don't work around wizarding households; the magic sends them crazy." Sirius told her.

"Dad!" Vi look at her dad. He nodded.

"I'll go and put it on." He nodded

"You are going to love this, it is so cute!" Vi took Sirius' hand and pulled him into the living room.

"Hey, Vi." Sirius whispered part way through the movie.

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"Next time, you should come to James', his parents are really awesome." Sirius smiled.

"That…Dad…2 Vi looked back at her parents.

"We'll have to meet his parents first." Mrs Evans smiled. "But, I see no issues with it."

"Yay." Vi and Sirius looked back at the Film "I'm glad we are friends."

"Me too." Sirius agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Flowerchild23 – I did try to make it sweet, I put a sweet bit into this chapter too._

 _NikkiJane21 – I am glad you love it. I am writing more so don't worry._

 _Guest – Oh Sirius will get a chance to see it all later, I am just working out how I should write his reaction. And for the Snape scene, oho, it is very important for a scene I have planned to go into Chapter 27. So, only 20 more chapters until you find out._

 _Anyway, another chapter done and dusted, not betaed yet, chapter 6 hasn't been betaed yet either so, Sorry for any mistakes you see in this. Hope you all enjoy it. Read and Review._

* * *

Chapter 7 – The New Year

"Bye Vi!" Lil got on the train with Severus, Vi waved.

"Hey, Little Evans!" James, Sirius, Peter and Remus approached her.

"Hey, I hope you all have a good year!" Vi smiled.

"It's a shame you haven't got your letter." Remus said.

"I missed the deadline by a day. I was born on the first of August." Vi told them. "So, maybe next year."

"Hopefully next year. Then we can hang out around Hogwarts." Sirius grinned. "So, will we be able to mirror message you on the train?"

"Sure, I have some work to do though. I start secondary school this year." Vi nodded.

"Secondary school?" James asked

"Yep, where Muggles increase their level of learning." Vi explained, she looked at the Big Clock. "It's almost Eleven."

Oh, right. See you later Vi!" They rushed on to the train. Not long later, they were waving at Vi as the Train began to move.

"Come on Vi." Mrs Evans called.

"Coming." Vi nodded and followed her family. An old couple approached them.

"Are you Mr and Mrs Evans?" the Woman asked

"Yes." Mr Evans nodded.

"We are James' parents. He asked about inviting Vi over during one of the holidays. So, we believed it was best for us to introduce ourselves too you." The man said

"Oh, Yes, it is nice to meet you." Mr Evans shook Mr Potter's hand. Vi listened to them talk for a while, before they parted ways.

Vi sat at her desk, pouring over maths books. She had put the magic mirror on the wall before her desk. She frowned at the book, it wasn't making a lick of sense, even with the explanation of it.

"Hello Vi!" A voice said, Vi looked up at the Mirror.

"Hi Guys." Vi smiled

"Are you okay? You looked kind of annoyed." Sirius asked

"Maths." Vi sighed

"Is it a muggle thing?" James asked

"Yep, we learn it in school, and maths in secondary is really hard to explain…I am not getting and it has a full explanation on the page…" Vi held up her book and showed them, before putting back down. "It's really confusing me."

"If you need a hand with that level of maths, I would be happy to lend a hand." Remus offered.

"You can do maths?" Vi seemed really surprised.

"Sort of, I use those books for light reading…" Remus smiled shyly.

"He knows everything." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Did you do your homework?" Remus looked at Sirius.

"No…" Sirius muttered

"I would offer to lend a hand, but I wouldn't understand any of it." Vi said

"Come to think of it, do you want all my first-year books? I'm never going to need them again." Sirius asked Vi.

"Sure, I won't really need them, but I could use something for light reading." Vi nodded

"I'll send them to you when I get home again." Sirius told her. "Oh, trolley's here! James, get me for chocolate frogs." Sirius said as James got up.

"Sure." James replied.

"Trolley?" Vi asked

"Yep, the Train trip is rather long. We won't reach Hogwarts until Nightfall, so they have a trolley going around." Sirius explained.

"Nice." Vi smiled as James returned.

"Snivellus is three compartments down." James said, giving Sirius the Chocolate frogs.

"Who's that?" Vi frowned

"Oh, that's our nickname for Severus." James grinned. "Came up with it the day we met him on the train."

"Snivellus." Vi giggled. "It's pretty good."

"Thanks." James look pleased with himself.

"Vi? Who are you talking too?" Mr Evans called up.

"To Sirius and the others. You know, through magic mirror Sirius gave me the time him came down." Vi looked towards her door.

"You are doing your work too, right?" He asked

"I've looked through all the books Dad, it's not making any sense to me." Vi sighed. "I am sure once a teacher has gone over it, I'll understand it better.

Very well." Mr Evans replied, Vi turned back to her friends.

"Despite getting high scores in my SATs, my parents still want me to revise before my secondary year has begun, as they believe it will give me an advantage."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Peter said

"It is when you have never learnt this stuff before." Vi frowned. "But like I said, once I am taught the basics, I'll be fine."

"I'm guessing you have a high IQ then." Remus said

"Loads of people say that, I just think I have a very good Long and Short term memory." Vi leaned back on her chair.

"Muggle Schools sound hard." James said, "I'm glad we don't have to go."

"Oh, James, my parents met your parents today." Vi remembered. "Sirius was so right, they are really nice people!"

"Yeah, they are pretty cool. So, I am guessing your parents have agreed to let you come around some time to avoid any trouble with Snivellus." James grinned

"Yep, they saw no issues with it. Even though I am not a witch… Would I still be able to hang out with you guys if I was just a muggle?" Vi asked.

"of course, Just because you may be a muggle and we are wizards doesn't change the fact you are our friend. Nothing can change that; besides, Sirius has already bragged about his 'Brilliant Muggle friend.'" Remus told her

"You have...?" Vi looked at Sirius.

"Yes, and now I can brag about how great your cookies are!" Sirius smiled "You are the Best Muggle ever."

"There are better muggles then me. Queen Elizabeth the first, William Shakespeare." Vi said

"Yeah, but you are our favourite muggle. And, you know us, which makes you cool." James added.

"Thanks guys." Vi smiled, she saw how her family was torn because of Petunia being Muggle and Lily being a Witch, she didn't want her friendship to end like that.

"Anyway, Sirius said your dream was to be a baker, and that you made nice cookies." Peter muttered

"Yeah, to be a baker is my dream. Once I finish secondary, I want to do a cooking course at College, find a small space and sell baked goods to make people happy!" Vi nodded. "Next time I bake some cookies, I'll send you all some."

"Does that mean I have to share?" Sirius frowned

"Yes, it does." Vi smiled. They talked a bit more. Vi explained all the types of schools Muggles had, and what exams they had to do. The boys explained more about the Wizarding world.

"Vi, Rosie's here to see you." Mr Evans called.

"Got to go, my other muggle friend is here. I'll speak to you later." Vi got up and rushed down stairs.

The boys looked at the blank mirror, before Sirius put it away.

"She really is awesome." James nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note:_

 _Reader AZ – I quote from Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone_

' _ **Dear Mr. Potter,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts**_

 _ **School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all**_

 _ **Necessary books and equipment.**_

 _ **Term begins on September 1.**_ _ **We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall,**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress'**_

 _This is the letter that is sent out to students, the confirmation letter needs to be sent in by the 31_ _st_ _July. I have explained this in an Author's note on Chapter 4, it goes into more detail why I have done it this way. But, here's the proof. Please no more questioning how I have put it because I have now had to answer the same question several times, and it is getting somewhat annoying. This should answer your point too Alicia Olivia Mirza._

 _FlowrChild23 – Can't really reply to this. But yeah, should be a lot of fun!_

 _NikkiJane21 – Thanks_

 _And to the Guest – Yep, only 20 more chapters. I will try and get those chapter done._

 _Wow, it has been ages since I last updated this Fanfiction. I do apologise, my inspiration has been lacking and I couldn't seem to finish this chapter, but finally, it is done. I have no college now, so I have a lot more time to work on this Fanfiction, but I will try to update at least once a week._

 _As a little aid, I have written chapter descriptions down to help gather inspiration on what to write for that one chapter. It should help. So, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter, it has been too long awaited._

 _Read and Review._

* * *

Chapter 8 – Quidditch

Vi was reading in her room, it as a new recipe book her dad had found in a charity shop. She was trying to decide what to bake first. She had not heard from Sirius in a while, but she guessed he was busy. It was a nice Friday night in October Vi had finished her homework and she had managed to get her parents to sign a form to join the Rounder's club at School, which began next week after school, which Vi was really looking forward to it. She noticed the mirror begin to change and looked up at it, so, Sirius was in the mirror looking relieved.

"Hi Vi, I did try contacting you earlier." Sirius said

"I was at school. I can't really take the mirror t school and talk to you, people will think I am crazy." Vi smiled. "So, been busy?"

"With detentions, yes." Sirius nodded.

"Detentions, the year has barely begun." Vi muttered.

"Yeah, you know school can get boring. Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow? Sirius asked

"Um…I haven't decided yet, why?" Vi frowned

"It's the first quidditch match tomorrow." James jumped into the picture.

"Hi James, and what's Quidditch?" Vi questioned.

"Only the best game ever! It's played on broomsticks, it's really fast and so much fun." James grinned. He began explained what it was, how it was played, the positions, The rules and the scoring system. "I am a chaser."

"Wow…do you play Sirius?" Vi looked at him.

"Na, It's James' thing. But, we've been working on a mini mirror that can connect to your mirror so you can watch the game too." Sirius shook his head

"Is that even allowed?" Vi said

"There are no rules against it. I've checked." Remus told her, he wasn't in the picture so Vi guessed he was somewhere else in the room. "We didn't try contact you sooner because we, well, I was adding some more enchantments to it."

"Why? The mirror already worked fine." Vi looked confused.

"Well, let's say if you were a muggle and not a Muggle born witch, you wouldn't be able to see Hogwarts because of the enchantments around it. At least, that is what we guessed. I believe it may be ineffective on Muggles who already have knowledge of the Wizarding world and have been exposed to it before, or If a muggle has been allowed passed through the enchantments." Remus explained "Should we test it?"

"You mean remove the new enchantments?" James looked over at his friend.

"Yes, if she can still see it, one of my theories may be right." Remus said

"Or, it means Vi is a Witch who hasn't got her letter yet." James nodded.

"Try it then Remus." Sirius told him. There was silence, Vi frowned.

"Nothing happened." She said

"Good, but I am going to put the enchantments back on, just in case." Remus muttered.

"So, make no plans for tomorrow! You will need to watch the match!" Sirius declared.

"What time? I was just thinking, I could bake something for you and the Gryffindor team." Vi smiled.

"Baking is also important." Sirius frowned, as if trying to work out a way for Vi to watch the match

and Bake.

"Quidditch or Baking." James asked, grinning at Sirius.

"Or, I could take the mirror down stairs and watch whilst baking." Vi told them.

"That is the best way to do it." Sirius nodded.

"Oh, it would best to ask my parents hang on." Vi got up and went downstairs. "Mom, dad?"

"Yes?" Mr Evans asked

"Tomorrow is a quidditch match at Hogwarts, Sirius and the other others have worked out a way for me to watch it too. And I also want to bake, so can I claim the kitchen tomorrow?" Vi asked

"Of course, just save us some okay." Mrs Evans smiled.

"Thanks." Vi rushed back up to her room. The boys were all waiting. "Yep, I have the kitchen to myself tomorrow."

"Great!" Sirius grinned.

"Are we going to ask her?" Vi heard Peter.

"Ask me what?" Vi frowned

"Oh, right. We are forming a group, the Marauders, want to join?" James grinned

"The marauders? In which term. As in raiders, or roamers?" Vi asked

"Roamers, but raiding sounds good, as long as it the kitchens." Sirius said. She thought about it.

"Yeah, could be fun." Vi nodded

"Great!" Sirius grinned.

"It would be nice if you two wouldn't get her in to any trouble though." Remus looked at James and Sirius.

"We wouldn't think about." James said

"I wouldn't allow it." Vi smirked "playing pranks will be all good fun, but I will not want to get into trouble for them."

"You sound just like Remus." James grinned

"We can probably get you to change your mind." Sirius added

"Doubt it." Vi laughed "Oh, I guess I should ask. Do anyone of you have allergies, or does any of the quidditch team?"

"Don't think so…I guess we should just warn them before they eat." James said

"Okay. I really hope you do well tomorrow!" Vi smiled, James grinned back.

The next day, Vi was in the kitchen cooking, whilst watching the Quidditch match, she had a lot of trouble keeping up with the Game, luckily Sirius gave her a same running commentary so she could understand what was going on.

"How is the game going?" Mr Evans walked in

"Gryffindor are currently in the lead with 70-50 points." Vi told him. "The games so fast, Sirius' is giving me a running commentary though, so it's all good." Mr Evan's glanced at the mirror, there were kids of brooms flying past at great speed.

"I can see. Well, I wish James' team luck." He smiled and returned to the living room, not before taking a cookie. Vi smirked as he gasped.

"Careful, they're hot." She called to him, she could hear her mom laugh. The game did en with Gryffindor pitching the win, Vi sent off the baked goods with Sirius' owl. She hoped the rest of the team would like them.

* * *

 ** _Also, as a little side note. I really can't believe the amount of views on this fic. Only 7 chapters, and it has_**

 ** _2,191 views_**

 ** _40 followers_**

 ** _19Faveourites_**

 ** _21 reviews._**

 ** _I hope you guys stick with me a little longer. I will be putting most of my time into this fic now._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author Note:**_

 _ **Reader Az: Just wait and read. I have a reason for everything. You'll see why I have done things as I have.**_

 _ **I have written quite a bit since my last up date, the chapter descriptions are a lot of help. So, I hope you enjoy, read and review.**_

* * *

Chapter 9 – Exam practice and a family issue

Vi sat t her deck, glaring down at a test paper she had been given as homework. Calculator at her side, completely useless on the question she was stuck on.

"Hey Vi!" Her Hogwarts friends appeared in the magic mirror, Vi held up a finger to silence them for a second. After a few more minutes, Vi sighed in defeat.

"I'll do it later, hi guys." Vi looked at them

"what were you doing?" Sirius asked

"Homework, I am only year 7, and they want me to practice for my exams in years 10 and 11. It's really hard." Vi explained

"I am sure it's really easy really." James said

"Oh yeah? I would really like to see you work out an equation…you know what? I'm going to send you one by owl! You can send the answer back once you're done." Vi smiled

"Is that a challenge, Miss Evans?" James smirked.

"Yes, yes it is. Scared Potter?" Vi smiled

"Today Ladies and Gentlemen, Pure blood James Potter has been challenged by Muggle Violet Evans! The test, to solve an equation." Sirius announced.

"I'll send you one to Sirius, don't worry." Vi laughed at him.

"No, I'm good thanks." Sirius shook his head.

"Chicken." James looked at him.

"I'm not a chicken!" Sirius replied

"Of course you're not." Vi reassured him. "Is it okay to ask how Lily is doing? She only writes at least once a month now. I understand she's busy, its just, I am kind of worried about her…" The Marauders looked at each other.

"She's fine, she looks the same as she always does. We can keep an eye on her if you wish, or tell her to write more often because you are worried. I am sure she won't mind." Remus said

"Na, it's okay. Just, make sure Snape doesn't hurt her. I don't like him…" Vi told them.

"We can do that no problem, so don't worry. We've got it covered." James grinned. Vi smiled.

"Thanks guys." She nodded. "Anyway, how is your school year going?"

"It's okay, but next year is going to be so much better! We'll be able to go to Hogsmead!" Sirius replied, "Be prepared for gifts coming your way."

"Okay…but, what's Hogsmeade?" Vi asked

"Hogsmeade is the only non-muggle settlement in Britain." Remus told her.

"So, it's a whole wizard village, that sounds so cool!" Vi gasped, her eyes shining.

"It is. It has the best joke shop in the wizarding world and Honeydukes is just so cool. They have the best chocolate in there! Oh, we should send her a bottle of Butterbeer!" Sirius looked at his friends

"Butterbeer…aren't we a little young to drink stuff like that?" Vi frowned

"Butterbeer isn't really beer Vi, its…I guess it is more like a drinkable version of a butterscotch sweet." Remus told her. "It is perfectly fine for us to drink. Something we can't have is Fire whisky."

"Fire Whisky sounds horrible." Vi told them, the boys nodded in agreement.

"Well, before we continue discussing our third-year trips to Hogsmeade, you need to come to mine before the third year." James told Vi. "We are going to introduce you to the wizarding world with a bang!"

"Thanks, but…I am technically already introduced into the wizarding world." Vi pointed out.

"which is true." Remus looked at James, who shrugged.

"Yeah, so? We can still have fun! If Vi gets her letter, we can teach her a few things we learnt! Like, how to fly and the basics of Quidditch!" James smiled "And if she doesn't, we can still have a lot of fun!"

"I am looking forward to it." Vi told them

"Great! My dad will come and pick you up." James added

"What time? And what day?" Vi asked

"I am not sure." James admitted "I will be sure to tell you when it is decided."

"Okay." Vi smiled "I'll tell my parents later."

"Great, you'll love it! I'm sure of it." Sirius told her "We've already began planning it."

"Really? It's still a few months away from the end of the year." Vi was surprised.

"Yeah, but we really need to make sure it is perfect." James explained

"You guys are sweet." Vi smiled at them. "I'm sure it will still be fun even if it wasn't perfect."

"I am sure it will be too. But, it needs to be perfect for our plans. Or, these two will mess it up big time." Remus looked between James and Sirius.

"Hey! We wouldn't mess it up that much!" James looked at him.

"Yah, we are not that much of screw ups, despite what people believe." Sirius added, Vi rolled her eyes and giggled at them.

"Violet!" Mr Evans called

"Yes dad?" She replied, the Marauders stopped bickering.

"Can you come down? We have something to tell you." He said, Vi frowned

"Yeah, sure. Hang on." Vi turned to the Marauders "Sorry, I had better go. It sounds important."

"It's fine, we'll talk to you later." Sirius smiled

"Yep, speak to you later." Vi nodded, she got up and headed downstairs. She found Petunia already sitting on a sofa, her parents seemed a little distressed.

"Have I done something wrong?" She asked

"No, no." Mrs Evans shook her head.

"Okay…" Vi sat next to Petunia.

"You both know, your Nana has been under the weather recently." Mr Evans said, the girls nodded. "Well, she was admitted to hospital an hour ago after she collapsed."

"Is she okay!" Petunia gasped.

"She is going to be kept in for a few days, just to keep an eye on her." Mrs Evans said, Vi was looking at her feet. She was unsure how she felt, her emotion were all mixing together. Sad because her nana was in hospital, happy that she was alive, worried that she was being kept in. They were almost suffercating her. Tears sprung in her eyes.

"Vi…" Mr Evans asked, Vi rubbed her eyes and to her surprise, Petunia hugged her.

"Nana will be okay Vi, she'll be back to her old self in no time." Petunia told her, Vi nodded, but couldn't stop her tears.

"We can all go and visit her tomorrow." Mrs Evans said, Petunia and Vi nodded.

"Should I go and tell Lily? I am sure the Marauders wouldn't mind me speaking to Lily through the mirror." Vi asked

"It would be a lot faster than Owl post." Mr Evans nodded

"Will you tell her with me Tuney?" Vi looked at her oldest sister. Petunia frowned slightly, but nodded.

"Vi…and Petunia?" Lily asked, the Marauder had taken the mirror to her. She frowned. "You're crying! What's happened? Do I need to curse someone?"

"No…we just got told Nana had a fall…" Vi said, she tried to stop her tears for a second time.

"Nana…Is she…" Lily stopped herself, looking to afraid to ask.

"She's in hospital, they are keeping her in for a few days. Just to watch her for a while." Petunia told her.

"she's going to be okay though, right? I feel bad that I am not there with you guys…" Lily frowned

"She'll be okay, we are going to see her tomorrow." Vi said

"We'll keep you informed with her health, so don't worry." Petunia nodded.

"Thank you, please say hi to her for me." Lily smiled weakly.

"We will. Speak to you tomorrow, say thanks to the boy for me." Vi said

"I will. Bye you two." Lily nodded, Petunia ad Vi said their byes and the mirror went blank.

"That mirror is pretty handy." Petunia admitted.

"I know…I just hope Nana gets better…" Vi looked at the mirror sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note:**_

 _ **Flowerchild23 - Yeah, it gets sadder.**_

 _ **Guest - Of course I added Petunia. I may not agree with how she treated Harry in the books an films, but she is an important part of this story. You'll find out later in the story.**_

 _ **Right, I am not sure about this chapter. I hope its okay, but I was unsure how to go around this...issue, I guess. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will be trying to write more of the chapter ups asap. So, Please Read and Review.**_

* * *

Chapter 10 – Moonlight Madness

A whole month had passed, and the Evans family had decreased in numbers. Vi's Nana had died two days after being admitted to the hospital, and her granddad died not long after, Vi believed it was from a broken heart. Life had to go on, Lily had been devastated just as much, she had come home to the funerals, before heading back to Hogwarts saying she needed to occupy her mind. Petunia stayed around her parents, she was pretty open with them over her feelings, yet Vi had shut herself away in her room.

Lily and Severus were walking through the Hogwarts halls, she saw the Marauders ahead and she frowned.

"Stay here for a second." Lily told him, before running over to the trouble makers who were talking quietly to themselves. "Hey." She said

"Lily, great. We need your help. What is Vi's favourite thing in the world?" Sirius asked

"I…wait, why?" Lily asked

"We tried calling her a few times since, you know. But, she isn't talking to any of us. She just sits at her desk, or lying on her bed…" James frowned "I don't know how it feels…"

"But, Violet is our friend, and we hate seeing her so upset, so we want to make her smile again." Remus finished.

"Well, I was coming over to see if you could check on her…Vi, isn't t good with sad emotions, she just goes quiet and it is hard to get her to climb out of her shell again." Lily sighed "I would suggest treats, sweet things."

"Great, I am sure we can grab some stuff from the kitchens." James said

"Strawberries are her absolute favourite. You better cheer her up." She warned, before heading back towards Severus.

"I am not sure whether she hates us or likes us." James muttered

"Me neither, any let's go the kitchens now!" Sirius said, "They should have strawberries, right?"

It took a few days, but Vi soon began to talk again, and leaving her room other than for school. She was still trying to recover from the sudden deaths, but she was back to her normal self.

"Good evening guys." She greeted them as they appeared in the mirror.

"Hi Vi, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked

"I'm okay. How about you guys…where's Remus?" She frowned

"We have no idea, he just vanishes whenever it is full moon. He becomes really ill." James said "But, we don't know where they take him, he says he is visiting ill grandparents, or in the hospital wing."

"But, he's never at the hospital wing, we know. We've checked." Sirius folded his arms.

"That's weird…but, if he is ill…shouldn't he at least tell you, you are his best friends." Vi looked at them.

"We thought that too…but, ever answer he gives…we don't feel like we can believe it. We think he's hiding something." James said

"Um… have you guys tried following him?" Vi asked

"No, not yet." Sirius shook his head.

"Then, shouldn't you try now?" Vi asked

"She's got a point. If we use the invisibility cloak, we can follow him un-noticed." Sirius looked at James.

"Right, get that Little mirror so Vi can see too." James told him.

"Invisibility cloak?" Vi repeated.

"Yes, it is what it's called. It's the best way to sneak around at night." James grinned.

Soon, enough, the three boys, with Sirius wearing the little mirror so Vi could see it too. The boys snuck out of the dorm. Vi marvelled at Hogwarts, it being the first time she saw it. Lily and the Marauders often described it, but it was even more glorious in person.

"Hey, James, look." Sirius muttered, they all looked out of a window. Vi could just make out two people walking away from a tree.

"That's Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall." James said.

"They came out of the wimping Willow." Sirius told him.

"Whomping Willow?" Vi asked

"Yeah, a willow tree. Pretty big with a big attitude. It attacks anyone who gets close." James explained.

"I read the old spells books…there is a spell that freezes stuff, isn't there? Would that work on it?" Vi asked

"It should, anyone good at casting it?" Sirius whispered.

"I have tried it once or twice. I'll give it a go." James said. They headed down stairs and were able to sneak outside.

"Immobilous!" James cast the spell at the giant willow tree, and it froze. The branches swayed in the wind.

"You guys ready?" Sirius asked

"Yeah!" James nodded.

"No…" Peter whimpered.

"It will be okay Peter…let's just check this out…There seems to be a hole…" Vi point out.

"Then, let's go." They headed into the hole.

"A whole passage…Any clue where it may lead?" Sirius asked

"I have a hunch… let's just hope I am wrong." James frowned. They walked through the whole, and soon frown themselves in a rickety building.

"The shrieking shack…" Sirius whispered.

"I am guessing that is bad…" Vi muttered

"Said to be haunted. Not sure how true it is, but sounds like some pretty bad ghosts in here." James explained, they heard something in the upper rooms. "And, I am now getting some pretty bad…Oh sweet merlin's beard…" Something came into view, howling like a banshee. It seemed almost like a bald wolf. It stood on four legs, each long, Vi held her breath, what was that?

"Guys, let's get out of here…" James whispered, the creature stared right at them, as if it heard them. They slowly backed into the tunnel and ran out, getting away from the tree. The boys didn't speak until they got back to the dorm. Vi was soon back on the main mirror.

"Okay, what was that?" Vi asked

"A werewolf… You don't think…" James muttered and looked at Peter and Sirius.

"It is very possible. He only vanishes near the full moon, and days leading up to it is pretty hard on him… Remus might be that werewolf." Sirius sighed

"How does one become a werewolf?" Vi asked, they looked at her.

"Of course, you wouldn't know… the most common way is for someone to be bitten by another werewolf at a full moon…" James said, Vi gasped.

"So, Remus must have been attacked by a Werewolf!" She said, the three marauders looked at each other.

"If that was Remus… no wonder he didn't tell us… Wizards don't see werewolves as people, and they live really hard lives. Dumbledore must have received so much grief for letting in a werewolf. Not only that, imagine how young he must have been…we're only 12 after all." James sighed

"You guys won't abandon him, will you? Even if other wizards believe that werewolves aren't people, he doesn't deserve to be alone, he's such a nice guy!" Vi looked at them. "He can't be as dangerous as any stories I have heard."

"Werewolves are very deadly, if that was Remus and we hadn't gotten out of there…we could easily be dead…" Peter whimpered

"It's Remus..." Vi muttered, James and Sirius scoffed.

"Vi, he folds his socks, and wears hand knitted jumpers. How can we see him as dangerous?" James grinned.

"Besides, he is our friend, and we Gryffindor's never give up on each other… we are going to have to confront Remus… That might not go well." Sirius said. Vi looked at her clock.

"Oh, sweet heavens no…It is super later. I better get to bed. Tell Remus I am here for him too, if he needs me." Vi smiled

"Right, night Vi." The boys said, the mirror went blank. Vi sighed, she could still hear the tv downstairs, meaning her parents were up and probably didn't notice she was still awake. She sighed and got into bed. She hoped Remus wouldn't think too badly of them for sneaking out to spy on him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Flowerchild23 - Thanks, to be honest, I was very worried about Chapter 10. Wasn't sure how people would take it.**_

 _ **Thanks to my friend Tia, I have come up with some pretty good ideas... But, it does mean changes will be made to Harry's years in Hogwarts. Though, I think some one you won't mind. I have also decided to through in some fan headcannons too, but that's chapters away. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and Review.**_

* * *

Chapter 11 – Home Coming

"Can you see them?" Vi asked, trying to look in the crowd, looking for her friends, she wanted to find them. She really wanted to give Remus a hug, she had been wanting to since they had the talk the night Remus returned to the Boy's dorms.

" _Hi guys." Vi smiled as the Mirror showed the marauders, Remus was there, wrapped in a blanket, looking quite ill. "You okay Remus?" She asked_

" _I'm 'Kay…" Remus muttered._

" _We talked to him about last night…" James told her._

" _Ah, so?" Vi looked at them._

" _It was him…" Sirius frowned "Want to explain Remus, or would you prefer if one of us told her?"_

" _It would be best if she wasn't friends with me, same with you guys." Remus said sadly._

" _Tell me Sirius." Vi folded her arms._

" _When he was nearly five, his dad said something that angered a werewolf called Fenrir Greyback, so in payback, Fenrir attacked Remus." Sirius said, Vi looked at Remus in surprise._

" _What did his dad say?" Vi asked_

" _Said Greyback deserved nothing but death…Werewolves are not considered to be people…I was surprised with the fact Dumbledore let me attend Hogwarts…" Remus frowned_

" _Well, from what I have seen, Werewolves are quite human." Vi smiled, Remus looked at her. "And, we are friends now, Remus, it is going to take more then you turning into a werewolf to change that."_

" _But, I am a monster. When I turn…I don't remember anything, I could kill you guys!" Remus said_

" _He's been through all this already with us." James said. "We're in danger, we could get killed, blah, blah, blah."_

" _Remus, we are not giving up on you!" Vi smiled brightly. "We will help you as much as we can."_

" _Exactly what we said!" Sirius exclaimed._

"Little Evans!" James called

"Don't wonder too far!" Mr Evans smiled at her.

"I won't Dad!" Vi rushed over, "Hi guys!" She beamed, then hugged Remus. He was slightly confused when she let go. "Sorry, been wanting to give you a hug since that conversation."

"Oh, thanks." Remus smiled

"Anyway! Let's hope you will get your letter this year, then we can easily sneak you into Hogsmead." Sirius grinned

"Then, I would get into trouble and detention, no thank you. I have a clean record." Vi told them.

"But it would be fun. We could show you all our hanging out places, the giant squid in the lake. Maybe we could sneak into the forbidden forest this year." Sirius went through a series of suggestions.

"We could show her less dangerous places first. Like, the Library." Remus suggested "We do have to remember, she will be a first year."

"But the library is boring." James sighed.

"Just, how big is the library?" Vi asked

"Huge, it even has a restricted section. But, I am not sure how big that section is." Remus replied.

"Awesome, if I get my letter, I want to see the library first." Vi told them.

"Don't be like Remus, he can be a complete bore sometimes." Sirius said

"Stop being a baby about it. Reading is a nice quiet hobby. When you have a book, no one will interrupt you, and if they do you can hit them with the book." Vi smiled "win-win"

"And considering some of the sizes of the Hogwarts school library books, they could deal a lot of damage." Peter said, with a slight frown. James and Sirius looked at each other

"And that's their scheming face." Remus sighed. Someone called his name. "Oh, that's my parents. See you guys over the holiday." He rushed off. They continued talking for a bit, until Peter was called.

"Well, I had better see if Lily is with my parents. I'll see you guys over the holiday." Vi smiled, she went back to her parents. Lily smiled when she saw her.

"Vi, great to see you looking better. You might be joining me at Hogwarts next year!" Lily grinned

"Yeah, I know. The Marauders are already planning to show me their hang out places." Vi told her.

"That's usually by the big tree by the lake, or in the common room." Lily said

"Are people from other houses allowed in the other houses common rooms?" Vi asked

"No, sorry Vi." Lily shook her head.

"Oh well." Vi shrugged "If my letter comes, let's just hope I am a Gryffindor too. Though, they said I will still be a friend, no matter what House I will be in."

"That's good." Lily smiled at Vi, she was glad in a way that the Marauders weren't using Vi, as she had first assumed they were. They did, genuinely consider her to be a friend and an equal. As the Evans' began to leave, Vi noticed Sirius being yelled at by his mother. He caught her looking and gave her a weak smile, she gave him a sorrowful look in return.

"Lily…can I ask you something? Friend stuff?" Vi asked her once they had gotten home. Lily was beginning to unpack.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Lily frowned, looking up at her.

"I feel like being friends with Sirius is giving him grief from his family." Vi sighed. "I saw his mom yelling at him, I think it was because he was hanging around with me…No, I know it was because he's friends with me…"

"From what I know, Sirius gets grief for being a Gryffindor. He is everything his family hates, but he is a good friend to you." Lily said

"I just wish I could do something to help him…Cookies can't fix the pain of a whole family hating you…" Vi muttered.

"Vi… think of this way. Sirius is so different from his family, he doesn't follow their hatred for people like you and me. I think we should be glad he is like this. Even if his family can't see what you see, he is a good friend. And, despite not liking him, try not to lose his friendship." Lily told her "Anyway, they were all pretty serious when you were upset. No jokes, Sirius saw me and just asked what you liked. So, do what I do and ignore blood status', and the how other people react to you being friends with them, and just cheer up." Vi looked at her in surprise

"You told them I liked strawberries?" Vi asked

"Yeah, just before I was going to tell them to cheer you." Lily nodded.

"Thanks Lily." Vi smiled "I better go and see if they've called." Vi got up and headed to her room.

"Good call Lily." Petunia muttered as she passed her room. Lily smiled, at least Petunia had spoken to her on her own free will. She looked at her ginger cat.

"I have a good feeling about this holiday." She smiled, scratching it behind the ear. The cat purred happily.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **A quick hello to the two new followers, Loza-pop and Joy19199. Hope you two are enjoyingthis.**_

 _ **Thelastfewtimestoremember**_ _ **: Hi, and thanks. I am glad you like and don't worry. I don't plan on giving up on this fic so early in it. Of course, with uni starting later this month, updating will be pretty hard…but I will not abandon this. There is still so much to come.**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks**_

 _ **Flowerchild23: Well, we are just getting to that**_

 _ **Guess what everyone? This is it! This is the chapter all the answers will be answered. Will Vi get into Hogwarts?**_

 _ **I am putting another Author's note at the end, just so I don't give anything away here. Yep, Still keeping it secret until you read. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**_

* * *

Chapter 12 – Welcome to Potter Manor.

"Hey Lily? Vi entered her sisters room as Lily was working on some Homework. "How do I look?" Lily turned and smiled. Mrs Evans had been able to persuade Vi into a dress with leggings, saying she should try and look nice for her friends.

"You look great, I guess you'll be telling them today, won't you? I bet their dying to know." Lily smiled

"Yeah, I…" Vi began, but the doorbell cut her off. "Oh, that will be them."

"Off you go then, and tell me how it goes later." Lily told her.

"Okay, see you later Lily." Vi headed down stairs. Mr Evans had answered the door and was currently talking with Mr Potter, Vi joined them.

"Sirius, and James. You both came?" Vi asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I already knew the way and James wanted to check it out." Sirius nodded.

"Remus and Peter are just finishing stuff off back at mine with my mom's help." James grinned. "We've got so much planned."

"I can't wait!" Vi smiled in replied.

"so, did you get your letter?" Mr Potter asked, looking at the young girl.

"It's a surprise, for now. It will be easier to tell everyone with Remus and Peter, just so I don't have to repeat myself." Vi said

"We'll act surprised when you tell them if you tell us now." Sirius told her.

"Nope." Vi shook her head, the stuck her tongue out at Sirius.

"Well then, we better be off. I'll get her home before dark." Mr Potter assured Mr Evans.

"Very well, behave yourself Vi." Mr Evans looked at his daughter.

"Aren't I always?" She smiled and followed Sirius and James to the car. The father's shared a knowing look before biding each other fair well. In the car to the Potter's home, The three friends shared their holidays so far.

"You live here?" Vi gasped as they drove up to a he manor house.

"Yah, been in the family for generations." James nodded. "A tour is part of today's plan."

"Cool…Do you ever get lost?" Vi asked

"He got lost all the time as a child, we had to make arrows to help him get around." Mr Potter said, Vi giggled as James blushed slightly.

"Dad, please don't embarrass me…" He muttered, Mr Potter just laughed. Everybody got out of the car and led Vi around to the back of the manor house. Remus and Peter were working on something with Mrs Potter. "I thought it was going to be done?"

"Your mom adding something to it." Remus explained, before vi could asked. Remus, Peter and Mrs Potter stepped back, some fireworks shot into the sky, and spelled 'Welcome Vi'. Glitter and flower petals fell from it. Vi looked up at it with a smile, she caught one of the petal's in her hand. It was the petal of a violet. She smiled, sweet.

"It's beautiful." Vi said. "You guys are pretty talented, when you put you minds to it." She glanced at them.

"I tell them that, but those two are more interested in their pranks then school work." Remus looked at James and Sirius, both shrugged.

"We have better use of our talents." James said

"Anyway, we need the answer now. Are you coming to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked

"I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but no. I haven't got a letter. Guys you'll have to go to Hogwarts without me." Vi told them.

"Man, so there goes our plan to sneak you into Hogsmead…we'll just need to find something you'll from it and send it to you." James smiled. "Anyway, we need to tell you this great idea we had Vi, as a member of the Marauders, you should also get a say in it."

"Even as the muggle member?" Vi asked. Mr and Mrs Potter smiled at each other, and went in to leave them alone.

"Of course!" Sirius smiled. "Now, James, it was mostly your idea."

"Right, see. Hogwarts is a huge castle, Lots of people, and it is almost impossible to navigate around." James told her, Vi nodded. "So, we thought of making a map."

"but, shouldn't the teachers already provide maps to help people get around?" Vi asked

"they should, but don't. But this won't be a normal map. This one will show everyone in the castle, what they are doing, where they are, who they're with. Students and Teachers alike." Sirius added.

"Not to mention every secret passage in and out of Hogwarts. It will help us with our pranks, but also…" James began

"Allow you to sneak out to check on Remus without being caught by teachers…Brilliant!" Vi smiled "This is the best Idea I have ever heard, but, from I have read in Lily's books…the amount of enchantments you'll need to cast to make it function in the way you described, not to mention the whole castle…This could take years to complete."

"We know. I can explore at night using my cloak. We know the main ways to class. We know a few secret passages. But, yes, we will have to work day and night to complete it before we leave. But, we'll get it done." James nodded.

"I wish you all the best, I know you can do it!" Vi told them.

"Thanks, Vi." Sirius grinned.

"Would you all like Lunch now?" Mrs Potter called from the manor.

"Should we?" James looked at his friends. They all nodded and headed in.

After lunch, James gave Vi a tour of the Manor, introduced her to the house elves. Before going back outside to have fun. And by the time Mr Potter was driving Vi home, she was tired and close to falling asleep.

"Seems like someone had a tiring day." Mrs Evans said, as she opened the door. Vi nodded and yawned. "Then you go up to bed." Mrs Evans spoke to Mr Potter and Vi headed up to her room. She got ready for bed and curled up under the covers with a yawn. She would tell Lily about it tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: So, Vi isn't going to Hogwarts…To be honest, I thought it was going to be obvious. I had planned this from the very beginning. So those who thought she was going to Hogwarts, I couldn't help but laugh at the reviews that mentioned Vi going to Hogwarts. But, yep, she not going. Believe me Chapter 27 will make it worth it...as well as some far future chapters.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Flowerchild23: Oh, the boys won't forget her, they can't. As for introducing her to more magic...you'll have to wait and see.**_

 _ **Matan1998: I think you meant Vi. And as for her and Voldemort…that's going to be difficult. Well, she's going to make things very difficult for him.**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks for pointing that out, I will go over it later and have a look.**_

 _ **I am surprised, but happy, how Vi not going to Hogwarts was taken. I was expecting disappointment. Well, shall we get on with the fic? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review.**_

* * *

Chapter 13 – Between Muggles and Pure-bloods.

"It's a shame you're not coming, it would have been so much fun." Lily sighed as they walked through King Cross station.

"Yeah, the boys said the same thing, like a million times. I have a feeling they would try and smuggle me into Hogwarts if they could." Vi smiled. "Besides, me not going means I can continue practicing rounder's."

"You're getting good at it." Mr Evans told her

"I know." Vi said proudly. They walked through the barrier, it was only 10:30.

"I am going to try and find Severus." Lily rushed off.

"Can I go and find my friends?" Vi looked at her parents.

"Go ahead, try not to go off too far though." Mrs Evans nodded.

"Thanks." Vi went off, looking around the people that were there.

"Vi!" Remus ran over to her.

"Remus! How was the rest of your summer?" Vi asked

"It was pretty good." Remus nodded

"I hope the cycle wasn't too bad…" Vi whispered, knowing he wished to keep it a secret.

"It was hard…as usual…You know you still don't have to be my friend…" Remus looked away.

"You keep saying that. But, you are what you make of yourself, and I don't share your opinions of yourself." Vi said. "Sorry, but you're stuck with me."

"Is he still going on about it?" James, Sirius and Peter joined them.

"Yeah." Vi nodded.

"But it's true…" Remus said. James, Sirius, Peter and Vi let out a collective sighed.

"Hey, Remus. You see this arm?" James held out his left arm.

"Um… yeah?" Remus frowned

"It's actually smaller then my other arm, but you can't tell, especially when I twirl like this." James twirled, Vi smirked.

"I'm lactose intolerant." Peter said

"I'm Obnoxious." Sirius added.

"I have anger issues." Vi smiled.

"No! Really?" Sirius gasped at her in mock surprise, Vi giggled and punched him.

"Vi is right. Just because you have this…furry little problem, doesn't mean you should keep away from us. We know and trust you." James smiled "I just wish there was something more we could do to help you."

"We could work on that this year." Sirius said.

"I'll will help anyway I can, but I don't think I can do much from home." Vi said

"Just keep cheering him up." James told her.

"I guess I could bake something for you guys every week." Vi muttered, Sirius' eyes light up.

"Really?" He asked. Vi laughed.

"Yeah, but just don't eat everything." Vi nudged him playfully. The group laughed, they didn't notice the approached of an angry woman, she glared down at Vi. Sirius noticed he, he glared, he quickly pushed Vi behind him. She stopped and looked up at the woman and realised who she was. It was Mrs Black.

"You're that Mudblood who contaminated my son." She snarled. Vi remained slight.

"She's a Muggle." Sirius stated. "And never use that term!" James put a hand on Vi's shoulder, the other marauders pushed her back, also standing in front of her.

"You wish to tarnish our family name don't you." Mrs Black glared down at Sirius. "Being a Gryffindor and being friendly with Half-bloods and Mudbloods is bad enough, but Muggles!"

"Remus, get Vi back to her parents…" Sirius said, Vi looked at him. James smiled at her weekly.

"We'll talk to you later." He said, Vi nodded. Remus took Vi back to her parents. Mr Evans hugged her, whilst Mrs Evans was muttering angrily under her breath.

"Violet!" Lily rushed over and hugged her. They all looked as another argument started up between Sirius and his mother.

"This is my fault…" Vi frowned.

"It's fine Vi. She is a horrible person." Lily assured her.

"She won't stop Sirius being your friend. We care too much." Remus muttered.

"Still…" Vi frowned. The argument began to come to an end. Mrs Black stormed away. Sirius clenched his fists. James put a hand on his shoulder and said something. Sirius sighed and replied to him. James pointed in the direction of Vi. Sirius looked over and sighed, he came over people were watching.

"sorry Vi…I never expected her to try and confront you directly…" Sirius said. "I may have put you in danger…"

"You tried to protect her. Thank you." Mrs Evans smiled kindly. Vi could see how sad Sirius seemed to be. She smiled, she got out of Lily's hug then hugged Sirius. He froze, Vi stepped back.

"Like I told Remus, You guys are stuck with me. So, no backing out of our friendship now." Vi said. Sirius smiled in return.

"I'm a Gryffindor, I don't back out of anything!" Sirius said proudly. "Any, don't let what my mother said get you down."

"She's terrifying." Lily muttered.

"She can't do anything to Vi." James said

"Right, it's against wizarding law, we can't use magic against Muggles." Sirius nodded.

"Will you be okay though?" Vi asked "I don't want you to get in more trouble with your family because of me."

"It's fine." Sirius smiled. "We should get on the train, we'll call you later."

"Okay. Speak to you later." Vi waved. The train began to move, the Potter's came over and walked through the barrier with the Evans'. Apologising for the behaviour of Mrs Black. They were clearly ashamed at the incident.

Back at Home, Petunia and Vi were sitting in her room talking about the event. The Evans' had offered the Potter's round, and they were having tea downstairs.

"I hope Lily doesn't have to go through that…" Petunia frowned.

"I asked the boys to keep an eye on her, they'll tell me if something was up." Vi assured her.

"Do…do you think she could forgive?" Petunia muttered, Vi looked at her. Petunia sighed. "I was just so jealous! Mom and dad just made such a huge thing out of it…I wanted it too. I even wrote to the headmaster…but, no…I am just a muggle."

"We're not that much different Tuney." Vi smiled "Wizards have magic, we have technology. And I think she will. She does care a lot about us Tuney, even if you were quite rotten to her." Petunia smiled.

"I'll have to apologise next time she writes." Petunia smiled. "But, I think I would like to stay away from the wizarding world. Seems like too much hassle for muggles like us."

"I can see why some people would want that." Vi nodded. "I think it's exciting!"

"You're crazy that's why." Petunia told her. Vi laughed. The mirror before her desk shimmered at the Marauders came into view.

"Hey Vi!" Sirius called.

"Hey guys! Oho, is lily in a compartment near you?" Vi jumped up.

"Um…Not sure." James muttered

"I saw her about 5 compartments down. Want me to go and get her?" Remus asked. Petunia got up and stood next to Vi, she nodded. Vi looked up at her.

"Apologising face to face is better than apologising by letter, right?" Petunia said.

"I guess." Vi nodded. Remus went off and returned with a worried Lily.

"Is everything Okay?" She asked

"Yep, Tuney wanted to talk to you." Vi stepped aside.

"I'm sorry! I was jealous and after today, I… I don't the distance I created between us. We used to be so close. All of us, then, I let my own feeling get between us… I'm sorry Lily. You're not a freak… I shouldn't have called you that in the first place…" Petunia looked away. Lily stood there, then smiled.

"So, you don't hate me anymore!" Lily asked, happily, tears springing to her eyes. "I wish I could hug you! I'll write to you! And Christmas will be so much fun this year!" Lily smiled.

"Right." Petunia nodded.

"Well, I better get back to Severus. I'll write tonight. See you." Lily smiled, she went back. The boys sat watching petunia wipe her eyes.

"I'll leave you to talk to your friends" Petunia smiled, and left Vi's room.

"So, my family issues have been solved. No more horrible silences!" Vi sat at her desk with a sigh. "It will make a pleasant change."

"Great. Anyway…" Sirius said, the conversation turned to the Hogsmead visits the boys would be taking in their third year, as well as their new lesson, care of magical creatures.

* * *

 ** _Author's note: Okay wasn't originally planning to have petunia apologise, but oh well, sometimes you just can't stop stories taking their own path._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Matan1998 – Yeah, the first meeting. Things can't get worse from that point, can it?**_

 _ **Guest – Yep the Quote is from a head cannon I read. Loved it so much decided to through it in.**_

 _ **Flowerchild23 – Thanks**_

 _ **Guest: Nope, sorry for the disappointment. But she will have something more important than magic. But, you'll have to wait a little longer to find out.**_

 _ **Joy19199: Sorry, I don't see what you did…I am very unobservant and most thing confuse me, like text speak. And I don't see why authors shouldn't shout out to their followers. After all, it's the followers and the readers who don't follow that make writing worthwhile. If I didn't have any readers or followers I wouldn't be working on my fics. You guys are really important to an author's motivation. Well, to me anyway. Glad you like the update.**_

 _ **And talking about followers, a hello to notwritten, iluvninjas and fanficessie. Hope you guys are enjoy it.**_

 _ **This fanfiction is doing very well, and it makes me happy. I really hope you guys are enjoying this. And on to the next chapter we go, I hope you enjoy it. Please read and Review.**_

* * *

Chapter 14 – Gifts from Hogsmead

"That was a good game!" Rosie laughed, as she and Vi were at the park. They were on the swings as the rest of the park was quiet.

"It's always a good game." Vi told her, they both laughed. They had just finished a game of rounders and now they were relaxing at the parl.

"So, how is Lily doing at School?" Rosie asked

"Good, very good apparently." Vi replied "My friend tells me Lily is pretty popular too."

"Like you then?" Rosie smiled

"I'm only popular when we are doing sports. Only you talk to me the rest of the time." Vi sighed, she frowned slightly. "Am I annoying?"

"No, why?" Rosie looked at her concerned

"I thought it could be a reason." Vi said

"You're not, so, don't worry." Rosie nudged her playfully.

"Thanks Rosie." Vi nodded. "Want to come to mine for some Lemonade?"

"It is your mom's homemade lemonade?" Rosie asked

"When isn't her homemade lemonade." The girls laughed and headed off to Vi's home.

"Hi Mrs Evans, Mr Evans." Rosie greeted them.

"Hi girls. Let me guess, lemonade?" Mrs Evans smiled, they nodded. She poured them each a glass.

"Thanks mom!" Vi smiled, the girl sat in the living room, they put on the sword in the stone.

"I love this movie." Rosie smiled

"Me too." Vi nodded, once the movie was over, Rosie headed home.

"Oh, Vi. I believe you got an owl. I didn't want to say anything with Rosie here." Mr Evans said

"Oh, alright. Thanks dad!" Vi rushed up stairs. Sirius' owl sat on her head with a large parcel, she took the parcel and the Owl flew off. She took of the wrapper and there was a letter.

 _Vi, we went to Hogsmead today and decided to get you one thing each. Hope you like them. The Marauders._

She opened the box, there were four things, each one had a little note on them. She picked up a bottle of golden liquid and read the note.

 _This is non-alcoholic butterbeer. It's delicious. – James_

There was a large bar of chocolate, it was from Sirius. Peter got a cute small quill. It was white with gold glitter, she placed it on her desk. Remus got her a book 'The tales of Beedle the Bard.' She quickly read Remus' note.

' _This is a boo of wizard stories for children. I thought you may like some of the stories in here. My favourite is the wizard and the hoping pot. But Sirius advises reading Babbitty Rabbity and her crackling stump._

Vi opened the book in interest, the book seemed interesting. She began reading the first story.

"Vi, is that a new book?" Mr Evans looked into her room.

"Yeah, Remus got it for me from Hogsmead. It's a collection of wizard children stories. They don't have stories like Cinderella or Snow white. They have stuff like Babbitty Rabbity." Vi nodded "Peter got me that quill, Sirius got me a bar of chocolate, and James got me a non-alcoholic drink. Apparently, it's a lot like a butterscotch drink."

"That's very sweet of them. But don't eat all that chocolate before dinner." He warned.

"I know dad." Vi nodded, he left her alone and she went back to reading.

After dinner, Vi was back in her room finishing of the book, whilst nibbling on the chocolate. She really enjoyed Babbitty Rabbity and her crackling stump, she was on the final story.

"Hey Vi, you're reading that book already?" The Marauders appeared on the Mirror. Vi looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I have just got to the three brothers." Vi smiled

"Which one is your favourite?" Sirius asked

"Babbitty Rabbity." Vi answered. "but, thanks for the gifts guys."

"Glad you like them. We spent ages in that book shop because Moony couldn't decide." Sirius sighed.

"We spent just as long in Honeydukes." James looked at him.

"There was a bigger choice in Honeydukes." Sirius replied, Vi giggled.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed your Hogsmead trip them."

"Yeah, it was so cool! Zonko's is definitely my favourite place in the world." Sirius smiled. "Best Joke shop in the world!"

"I bet wizards have some pretty good stuff in Joke shops. I don't think there are any muggle joke shops…Oh." An owl flew in with a small package. The boys were quiet as Vi took it from the owl and it flew off. "It's from Lily."

"What did she send you?" Remus asked

"Sweets, a nice quill, aw. And a cute note book!" Vi held up the note book that had a mole on it.

"That creature is called a Niffler. A magical creature that loves shiny things." Remus told her.

"Like a magpie." Vi smiled, looking at the Niffler note book.

"I'd like a Niffler." James muttered wishfully.

"They would be useful." Sirius nodded.

"I would rather have dragon. Dragons are cool!" Vi smiled.

"Yeah, but hard to hide and look after. Not to mention completely illegal." Remus said

"Still would love a dragon." Vi said. They sat up and talking about what kind of magical creature they would like to have as a pet.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Matan1998: It's a good thing I haven't planned Vi to meet a Dragon. But there will be two funny events that will be brought on because of Dragons. That should be fun.**_

 _ **Guest: It will get sweeter.**_

 _ **Guest: I love Babbitty Rabbity, the fountain of fair fortune is pretty good too.**_

 _ **Joy19199: Ah, I get it.**_

 _ **Gracfully: I'm glad you like it. As for Vi and Sirius being a possible couple, meh. You'll just have to wait to find out.**_

 _ **Hello to the new followers and favourites CaitlinM123, Ladybug213, EMyra, LunaFull-Moon02, Pervychan1, Gracfully and just-go-for-it 7. Hope you're enjoy this.**_

 _ **I ended up joining a harry potter quiz at my uni. I got third place, I would have got first, if I had been faster in the quick fire round…and heard the first question right. But I got a super soft Hogwarts blanket now. X3.**_

 _ **Now, this chapter I had to do a little bit of research on. I will explain a bit more at the end of the chapter so nothing is spoiled.**_

Chapter 15 – News from the wizarding world.

"What a great day." Vi smiled, walking home with Rosie and a few friends she had made on the rounders team. They had just finished rounders practice

"Yeah, but you sure your nose is okay?" A boy frowned, Vi smiled and nodded. During the practice, someone had thrown the ball quite hard, and it hit Vi in the face. Causing her to have a nose bleed.

"I'm good. Honest." She told him.

"That's good, we were a little worried." Rosie sighed

"It was just a little nose bleed Rose, I wasn't going to die." Vi smiled. "So, don't worry."

"I will worry, you're my best friend!" Rosie hugged her. Vi chuckled and nudged her away playfully.

"Oho, look, an owl!" Another girl on the team smiled. Vi glanced up, the owl was unmistakably Sirius'. She frowned, it was rare for her to receive a letter from him, unless he and boys had another trip to Hogsmead, which she was sure they would have told her about. Unless it was about the map, then again, she also knew they had recently found away in which they could help Remus, but she assumes they would tell her via mirror.

"Vi?" Rosie asked

"Huh, yeah?" Vi looked at her, her friend frowned at her.

"Are you okay, we kind of lost you then." Rosie said

"Yeah, I'm fine. I remember I need help my mom with dinner tonight, so, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Vi told them, before she began to run home.

"I wonder what got her so worried…" A boy muttered as they watched her go.

"I'm home. I saw an owl!" Vi said as soon as she got in. Mr and Mrs Evans looked surprised.

"Well, we haven't got a letter. It must have been from the boys…" Mrs Evans told her.

"but, they never write…we have the mirror…" Vi frowned, without another word she rushed up to her room. Her parents looked at each other in worry. Vi found a letter on her bed, she quickly opened it and began to read.

 _Vi,_

 _We decided to write to you as soon as we found out, because my owl could get the letter to you before we could call on the mirror._

 _We all thought you should know about something going on in the wizarding world that will also effect the Muggle world later._

 _There are a few disappearances going on here, with one or two muggle families. Everyone is believing that it is the work of a dark wizard. There were stories of one barely four years ago, we're guessing he is finally beginning to surface. He hates muggle and Muggle-borns alike. We thought we should warn you, but don't go worrying just yet. To be honest, he'll probably be caught soon. No bad wizard lasts long with Albus Dumbledore around, he defeated the darkest wizard to date. So, everything will probably be fine. We thought we should tell you, we'll speak to you later then._

 _Marauders_

Vi re-read the letter several times. A dark wizard… So, there were dark forms of magic too, that wasn't too much of a surprise. They had been some pretty evil muggles in the world, so it was expected that wizards should have faced the same. She frowned, either way, it was worrying. Sure, there had been many dangerous muggles, but wizards were different. Who knew how many spells could simply make people disappear. Vi sighed and put the letter way. There was no point in worrying, but as they had said, the dark wizard wouldn't last long with Dumbledore around. Dumbledore must be pretty powerful. But, she had a nagging feeling, whilst he may be powerful, it could still take time to find and stop the wizard, nothing was simple, not matter who simple it may seem. She would just have to speak to the boys about it when they called her…

"Vi sweetie?" Mrs Evans came into the room. "Is everything okay?"

"Yep, they boys just wanted to tell me some news before they called tonight. So, nothing to worry about." Vi smiled, she didn't want to worry her parents. She knew too well they would panic over the safety of Lily.

"Okay then, dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes." Mrs Evans left her to her thoughts, Vi sighed.

After dinner, Vi got a call from the guys.

"Hey, Vi. Sorry if our letter worried you." Remus apologised as they as they appeared.

"It's fine, after all, they'll find him and stop him, right?" Vi said

"Yeah. So, we can all rest easy." James grinned, Sirius frowned slightly.

"You're still worries though, aren't you?" Sirius asked calmly, Vi looked down and nodded.

"I guess its more…well, muggles have had some pretty bad guys…and it took ages for them to stop them and many people were killed in the process…I am kind of afraid what a wizard bad guy could do…" vi sighed, The Marauders looked at her. Of course, she wouldn't know of the three forbidden spells, and they knew she had every right to be afraid. At the same time, they were unsure how to comfort her.

"I'd help protect you." Sirius spoke up, Vi looked at him. He smiled at her, The other marauders nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we'll always be there to help." Remus nodded. "Though, I don't think facing a dark wizard at our age would be a good idea." He added glancing at Sirius.

"True…" Sirius frowned, Vi smiled.

"Thanks guys." Vi told them. "But, there would be no point risking your lives. Besides, we just got to hope he will be stopped."

"And if he isn't, we'll get stronger!" Sirius grinned.

"Does that mean you'll pay more attention in class" Remus asked. Sirius scoffed.

"Of course not." He smiled, Remus sighed and shook his head, knowing there was no point arguing with his friend.

"How do you intend to get stronger without listening in class?" Vi asked, with a smirk.

"Don't know, but I'll figure something out." Sirius shrugged. Vi began laughing.

"Fair enough." She nodded.

"At least your smiling now. But honestly, don't worry. It will all be sorted out." James said.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Vi smiled "Any way, how are you all doing at Hogwarts?"

"Well, we may have found something that would allow us to help Remus with his thing." Sirius said

"Really?" Vi asked

"Yes, see, werewolves don't have a choice when they turn. But, some Wizards can choose to become Animagi, the plural is Animagus. It will allow us to turn into animals." James explained.

"Okay, that is pretty sweet. Any idea of how to become one?" Vi looked at them.

"Well, we were able to find a book on it, it shows us all the steps to becoming an Animagus…" Peter muttered.

"but it is extremely complicated. Not only that, they usually only teach fully grown wizards it and each Animagus needs to be registered." Remus said

"So basically…You will have to teach yourselves, whilst also hiding you are breaking the law?" Vi sighed

"Pretty much, but, it's the only thing we've got so far. So, we're going to give it a go." James smiled, Vi nodded.

"Okay, I am kind of interested in what animals you'll become." Vi admitted.

"Well get together and show you once we can change!" Sirius told her, Vi smiled.

"Great." They continued talking a bit more before they all turned in for the night.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Right to explain this chapter a little. Most fans will know Lily first start Hogwarts in 1971. After a little bit of research, I found out Voldemort's first rise began as early as 1970. So, early signs of Voldemort should have been noticed whilst they were in school. Which is why this chapter is what it is. Like Sirius said, disappearances were how it began last time.**_


End file.
